


Aftermath

by Fireshadow1328



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireshadow1328/pseuds/Fireshadow1328
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy saves the day after Adam goes through a bad break-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this early last year. It's one of my first few fics. None of it is real. I don't own any of the characters either. I don't have anything against Drake. Don't hate me for making him the bad guy *hides*. Anyway... I hope you'll enjoy!!

Adam sat on his couch, his empty gaze fixed on the blank screen of his television, the ugly scene of the break-up with his boyfriend - no, ex-boyfriend - a few moments ago replaying itself in his head.

 

 

 

Drake had shown up at Adam's doorstep with his toy boy, a sleazy-looking brunette, plastered all over him. Adam had prepared dinner, ridiculously excited for his and Drake's date and Drake had decided to put an end to his and Adam's near-perfect relationship of one year with two words, "It's over."

After doing so, he briskly walked off with the brunette clinging tightly onto him, flashing a smug smile at Adam. He had flipped his head and pressed his lips possessively to Drake's neck.

It took Adam quite some time to register everything that had happened. When he finally did, he shut the door softly - gingerly, almost - and dragged his feet as he walked slowly to his gigantic couch and sat down. Tears refused to spill and his mind felt so, so numb. He felt his iPhone vibrate once. Muttering, he dug it out from his pocket and shoved it under a pillow on the couch. The sight of his phone was unbearable. It reminded him of the way he and Drake would text each other all the time, unashamed of flirting through said texts.

Adam laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes, trying his hardest to cry because he thought it would lessen his pain. Tears still refused to fall. Instead, sorrow and exhaustion pulled him under.

When Adam woke up, he actually felt worse than what he felt like before taking the nap. A small sigh escaped his lips. Had Drake been with that _bastard_ throughout his relationship with Adam? He closed his eyes, picturing Drake and himself on one of the days that they decided to go to a park for a picnic. He had enjoyed himself immensely that day and was certain that Drake had fun, too, but now he was not so sure.

Sighing sadly, Adam shut his eyes for a while before he felt something vibrate under the pillow his head was resting on. He thrust his hand under the pillow and his fingers closed around an object. _Oh, right._ He had left his phone there before he went to sleep. Pressing a button near the bottom of the phone, he squinted at the sudden glare of light. The screen said that he had five missed calls and twenty-three unread texts, all from Tommy Joe. The corners of Adam's mouth twitched up into the tiniest of all smiles. What a blast he had during Glam Nation... Perhaps that was the reason why Drake found himself another person. Because he was jealous of the kisses that he and Tommy had shared.

The smile was gone now, replaced by a frown. His eyes glazed over again. His heart was twisting in his chest, making him feel miserable. Vibrating once, his phone managed to pull him out of his trance. It was Tommy again. This text was displayed. It read: _I'm going to your house. Right the fuck now._

It startled Adam. He unlocked to screen and tapped on the 'messages' icon. When he saw the time the first text was sent, he did a double-take. He had been asleep for three whole hours?

Slowly, Adam scrolled through the texts. The first one read: _Hi, Babyboy :)_

Followed by: _Hello?_

Then: _Are you ignoring me?_

_No!_ He would _never_ ignore Tommy! He was horrified that Tommy thought he was doing just that. Adam was feeling an escalating sense of alarm as he read through the texts, even though he already knew what the last one said.

_Holy shit, Adam! Reply!_

_Come on... Please?_

_HELLO?!_

_Don't make me go all 'mother hen' on you. I know you don't want that, but I will if you don't reply._

_Fuck... Reply already!_

_You NEVER take this long to reply!_

_I'm calling you now._

_Pick up your damn phone, Lambert!_

_Now... I'm calling again. You better pick it up._

_HEY! Pick up your fucking phone or reply!!_

_I'm getting worried._

_Sorry, I'm being annoying._

_Scratch that. Where the hell are you? Why aren't you replying?_

_Are you with Drake?_

_ADAM! MITCHEL! LAMBERT! Fucking reply, please?_

_Where are you?? Tell me!_

_Seriously... Not cool. I'm fucking worried._

_Are you at home? If you are, then great. Hurry the fuck up and reply._

_You know what? Just stay at home if you're there._

He knew what the last one would say, but he re-read it anyway. Despite himself, Adam chuckled. Tommy got that worked up by him? Tommy... _Wait._ Tommy was coming over to his house _now?_ But it was already an hour to midnight!

Adam's phone vibrated again. Thinking that it was Tommy, he quickly opened the text, sat up and got ready to reply it.

And dropped his phone as if it was on fire.

The text was from Drake. It said: _He tastes so much better than you. He's a great lay, too_. _Thank you for the memories though. Even though most of them are boring_.

The betrayal was causing Adam's heart to shatter the way fragile glass would after being dropped. The shards were slicing his lungs, making it hard to breathe. He loved Drake and gave him _everything_ he possibly could, even all his trust. And this, _this_ was what he gets in return.

Adam's eyes were fucking _burning_ , but still, no tears formed. He squeezed his eyelids tightly together, trying to force the tears out, but no avail. In the end, he gave up and buried his head in his hands. Why was sweet, sweet Drake doing this to him? Was it because of that brunette? Sighing in frustration, he rubbed his eyes and got up, shuffling to his dark and silent bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights. He curled up in a foetal position on his bed, hurting so terribly on the inside. He was not going to move. If Tommy wanted to enter his house, he could do so on his own since he had Adam's spare keys.

The quietness of his bedroom lasted for a few moments more before Tommy burst in, screaming, "Adam! You had me worried, you fucker! I thought you were dead or something..." He trailed off, observing Adam carefully. It was obvious that Adam was in a lot of pain, though not physical. Tommy shambled over to Adam, dropping something beside his head. "I found your phone..."

Adam cringed away from it, making Tommy feel a little confused. He took back the phone and pressed a button. Then he stared and stared at the text displayed on its screen. He hissed angrily and abruptly, "Drake... That bastard."

Tommy placed Adam's phone on the floor, clambered onto the bed and curled protectively around him. Adam did not react, causing Tommy to frown slightly and pull him even closer. It was a little awkward, seeing that Adam was bigger than him and all. When Adam failed to respond yet again, Tommy sat up and attempted to pry him open with his arms. He did not put up much of a fight, allowing Tommy to uncurl him almost immediately.

Tommy gasped a little, his heart breaking from the sight before him. Adam's eyes were red and puffy from unshed tears. His face was devoid of any kind of makeup, but he was still gorgeous. Clearly, he was in a vulnerable state. He was looking at Tommy as if he was a child and he found out that his pet had died.

Suddenly, Tommy was aware of the heat in the bedroom. He got up and closed the door, turning the air conditioning down to twenty degrees Celsius. Now that the light from the living room was completely shut out, it was pitch-black in the bedroom.

Tommy stumbled around, tripping over something and landing face-down on the king-sized bed covered with a beautiful black quilt. He scooted to the edge of the bed and fumbled around for the switch to Adam's bedside lamp. Flicking it, dim light filled the room, allowing him to notice that Adam was sitting up on the middle of the bed with his knees hugged tightly to his chest now.

"Babyboy? Are you alright?" Tommy whispered. Adam glanced at him, his usually lively blue eyes a dejected gray. Seeing his Babyboy like this made Tommy choke up.

"Adam, g-get off your bed for a moment... Please?" Tommy stuttered out, on the verge of crying. Adam slid off the bed reluctantly. As he was standing up, Tommy removed his own belt and pulled the quilt back. Adam's eyes widened slightly.

"Tommy?" Adam's voice, dry and croaky, sounded out. It was the first thing he said in about four hours.

"It's not gonna be comfortable with this on," Tommy explained carefully. He just wanted to cuddle Adam and make him happy...

Adam laid himself under the covers and Tommy swung his legs over the edge of the bed so that he was lying next to Adam. He tugged the quilt over their bodies silently and pulled Adam into his warm embrace.

Adam could feel his feelings for Tommy resurface. The same feelings that he had tried to dismiss for that bastard Drake. At the thought of him, tears started to gather at the corner of Adam's eyes. Why his body decided to produce tears only now, he had no clue. But it felt good to finally be able to cry at last. He buried his face into Tommy's chest, sobbing quietly.

Tommy stroked the back of Adam's head, murmuring comforting words. He heard his voice tremble, and a tear slipped sideways down his face, leaving a wet and slightly salty trail behind. He and Adam were lying down on their sides, facing each other. The bed was soft and comfortable and Tommy found himself drifting off. He blinked hard, trying to stay awake. Tommy gazed fondly at Adam instead, stroking his silky hair while he sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. His black 'Marilyn Manson' shirt was soaking up all of Adam's tears and snot, but he did not really mind. He... loved Adam.

All the barriers that he had put up around his emotional self was crumbling slowly for a second time. The first time was during Glam Nation Tour, but Tommy had forced himself to build a new one because Adam was happy with Drake then. The kisses that he and Adam shared onstage were considered magical by him. They each conveyed his love for Adam, but he doubted that Adam even noticed. Besides Drake, another reason he did not tell Adam was because he had claimed to be 'straight'. He definitely did not feel straight now...

Adam sobbed and sobbed into Tommy's shirt for two reasons, both of them decidedly not about Drake anymore. That cheater did not deserve any of his tears. No, in fact, he was crying because he loved Tommy so much but Tommy would never love him back because he was straight. Another reason was because he took this long to realize that he loved Tommy.

Crying had certainly released some of Adam's emotional stress. Eventually, he stopped doing so and looked up timidly at Tommy's face. He was greeted by warm, chocolate-colored eyes. They were rimmed red, as off he had been crying as well. _For me?_

While Adam was thinking, he felt something warm press against his lips. Tommy's lips. The kiss caught him by surprise, but slowly, he started kissing back and his eyes slipped shut. There was no tongue or anything, just a soft, sweet and chaste kiss.

"Adam... I... Love you," Tommy confessed once his lips left Adam's, blushing scarlet. Adam's heart skipped a beat. He peered at Tommy self-consciously, trying to confirm what he had heard.

"I love you, Adam." Tommy said more firmly. Adam managed a watery smile and pressed his lips to Tommy's briefly. His heart fluttered as he did so.

Adam sniffled as yet another tear rolled down his face. Tommy wiped it away lovingly. Then Adam murmured four words that made Tommy's heart explode in pure exhilaration, "I love you, too."

Now it was Tommy's turn to cry. The tears that he shed were not of pain, though. They were of happiness and disbelief. Adam loved him?

Flipping Tommy onto his back, Adam straddled him. It was not in a sexual way, more of an 'it's okay, you can cry, I'll love and protect you' way. Tommy cried to his heart's content while Adam gazed at his face, indulging in his beauty. Men should not be this beautiful... Tommy had high and defined cheekbones, full lips and eyelashes that would normally fan over his cheeks when his eyes were closed. Now, they were clumped together because of his tears. Adam's hands held his above his head and he was still straddling his tiny hips. Tommy's thighs were trapped between Adam's feet and he was loving the warmth they provided. They remained in that position until Tommy's sobs ceased.

"I love you, Glitterbaby," Adam whispered with an air of finality. The break-up with Drake was still raw, but he trusted Tommy to mend his already healing heart fully by giving it to him.

Tommy blushed and smiled; a breathtaking combination on him. Adam rolled over, so now Tommy was the one straddling him. His bed held Tommy's comforting scent, due to the short time that he had spent in there. Despite the air conditioning, Adam was warm. Was it love? True love, or infatuation? He felt a little apprehensive, as did Tommy. But they trusted each other, and that was all that mattered.

Tommy pulled Adam up and kissed him slowly. He tugged on Adam's hair lightly, and Adam moaned in response. Tommy took that opportunity to stick his tongue into Adam's inviting mouth. He stopped short, suddenly remembering what had put Adam in that position in the first place. Looking at Adam, he asked for permission through his gaze. It was granted on the spot. A nod of Adam's head was all it took for Tommy to dive in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled and Adam emerged as the winner. He trailed his hand up the nape of Tommy's neck to tug the hair there roughly, knowing that it was a turn-on for his Glitterbaby, from the way that he reacted onstage. When Adam's right hand rubbed in maddening circles around Tommy's crotch, his jaw fell slack. He was in too much bliss to go on kissing Adam.

Adam was as turned on as hell, but he was afraid. Did Tommy _really_ want this? Would Adam _himself_ regret this? Do not get him wrong, he trusted Tommy with his life, but he was not so sure of the trust he had for himself. Besides...

"Tommy... I don't normally have sex before the third date..." Adam whispered, uncertain of what to expect from Tommy. He need not have worried.

"It's alright, Babyboy... I can wait for you. Take as long as you like," Tommy whispered back tenderly. Sure, it was hard to control himself, horny as he was, but he would, for Adam. Only Adam.

"Let's have the first date for breakfast, the second date for lunch and the third date for dinner? Make them all meal dates," the statement came out of Adam's mouth, sounding more like a question. Tommy nodded his head, pleased that Adam was so eager.

"But what about this?" Adam asked, applying pressure on the cloth covering Tommy's dick. Tommy moaned, his toes curling.

"It's okay... Just, uh, ignore it..." Tommy stammered. Adam did not want to ignore it. A handjob is not sex, is it? Maybe he could do that. Or maybe he should jerk off in front of Tommy. Or...

Adam pulled Tommy down and placed him on the bed. He ridded himself of his clothes, gasping when he released his cock, the bite of the cold air making it involuntarily harder. Tommy's eyes widened, his dick twitching once. What was Adam doing?

Adam reached for Tommy, helping him to remove his clothes. Finally, when they were all off, Adam started on his mission to kiss Tommy silly. He thrust his tongue mercilessly into Tommy's mouth, showing his tongue the things he could do to his dick with his demanding mouth.

Both their dicks were rubbing violently against each other, trying to get as much friction as possible. It should not have felt so good, but wow, it really did. Soon, Tommy's cock was throbbing and spraying come all over his and Adam's bellies. Hearing Tommy scream out all those filthy words into his mouth while he was coming was more than Adam could take. He came too, head so light, it felt as if he was high. It was like high school all over again, coming so soon.

After recovering from his fucking explosive orgasm, he reached out for some tissues on top of the bedside table and cleaned the both of them up to the best of his ability. He dragged his quilt over his and Tommy's loose bodies. They fell asleep in each other's arms, excited for their 'three dates in a day' program the next day.


End file.
